


and these shall go away into eternal punishment

by sartiebodyshots



Series: The Unspoken Tomb [1]
Category: The Serpent Gates - A. K. Larkwood
Genre: Alternate Universe- Lyctors, Gen, Gideon the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), like from the locked tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Csorwe and Talasseres are both at Canaan House, trying to become lyctors.
Relationships: Belthandros Sethennai & Csorwe, pre Belthandros Sethennai / Talasseres Charossa
Series: The Unspoken Tomb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	and these shall go away into eternal punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I couldn't get the concept of "Csorwe and Talasseres stuck as immortal coworkers who despise each other for ten thousand years" out of my head after finishing Harrow the Ninth, so here I am! I did bend the rules of lyctorhood a little bit but shhhhh.
> 
> Title from Matthew 25:46.

The trials to become a lyctor are many and intense, but Adept Taymiri and her cavalier Csorwe reach the moment where the end of the road snaps into clarity. 

One flesh, one end. 

They go running into the abyss together, knowing that the strongest between the two of them will survive to serve God and the weaker of the two will serve as the battery to this end, still in service to their god. There is a moment where it becomes crystal clear to both Taymiri and Csorwe that it's Csorwe's soul that will rein supreme. Taymiri's necromantic abilities will power Csorwe's immortal existence. 

"Please," Taymiri begs. "We can still turn back!"

And Csorwe knows it's true. She can feel it in her bones. 

Well, it's almost true. Csorwe can turn them back, and they will remain as their mortal selves. Taymiri is now powerless to stop their impending lyctorhood. 

"You can stop this! Csorwe, please!" Taymiri yells over the swirling wind around them. 

Csorwe wants to stop this. She doesn't want to be responsible for Taymiri's destruction, but she sees God watching them. Belthandros Sethennai nods at her, telling her to finish the destruction of her friend.

"We will serve the King Undying," Csorwe says as her attention returns to her friend.

Her heart is heavy, but she knows that she cannot disappoint Sethennai. She refuses the possibility.

"I knew you would come out on top," God says when Taymiri's body is cold on the floor. "My first saint. Csorwe the First, I name you The Saint of Revelry, for Taymiri's bright spirit that still lives within you."

God squeezes her shoulders, eyes full of obvious pride, and it makes Csorwe's heart feel full. The moment fades, and he snaps to attention, Csorwe automatically following suit. 

"Now, come, we have a lot more work to do."

* * *

Talasseres knows that he is going to become a lyctor. He is not cavalier primary; he is nobody, but he wants this more than any of the others at Canaan House. 

He is not even supposed to be here. But when he heard that the Undying King put out a call for disciples, he sent Olthaaros' original cavalier off on a wild goose chase, and Olthaaros was forced to take his nephew with him.

Olthaaros is an asshole. That's fine because he's also a talented necromancer and he doesn't need Talasseres to push him to become the best. 

God hangs around Canaan house. He offers no words of encouragement to Talasseres and offers words of antagonization to Olthaaros. 

(This is, of course, drives Talasseres harder than any words of encouragement ever could.)

They reach that moment where they realize that only one of them will survive lyctorhood. It is a blossoming of knowledge as they step towards the final steps of lyctorhood. So much the better- Talasseres is confident that he will be the one to reign victorious.

No other outcome occurs to Talasseres.

Olthaaros knows better than to beg Talasseres for his life when it becomes clear that Talasseres was correct. He tries to fight against the oblivion waiting for him, but he is helpless. 

God is waiting for him on the other side of lyctorhood, gifting him with a rare smile. Beside him is that insipid fool, Csorwe, and the victory of lyctorhood is tainted, ever so slightly. He'll never forgive her for that.

"Talasseres the First. The second to serve me. I name you the Saint of Blandness," God says grandly. When Talasseres blinks at that, he adds, "in honor of Olthaaros' agreeable manner, of course." 

Csorwe looks very near to bursting as she tries to contain her laughter at this, and Talasseres feels a bursting sort of shame run through him. 

"Come join your sister and I," God says, brushing a hand over his shoulder. "We have much to prepare for what is to come."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this PLEASE come talk to me about this. Please none of my friends have read all three of these books and I'm dying!!!


End file.
